<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puberty by sqqqqqq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474825">Puberty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq'>sqqqqqq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WINNER - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puberty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宋旻浩刚收到取消补课的通知。</p><p>  在寒假前，宋旻浩背着父母买了日版switch。他游戏向来打得不错，就是运气不太好，总能遇见傻逼队友。</p><p>  “妈的，这菜鸡...”当他第十八次问候队友父母的时候，手机消息提示音响了两声。他侧着身子去拿床尾的手机，顺势躺在床上。边翘着二郎腿，边划开锁屏，看到班主任说由于肺炎疫情取消寒假补课。</p><p>  宋旻浩心情有点复杂，一方面他当然乐意延长假期，毕竟也不是什么能一天到晚坐在书桌前的人，另一方面，宋旻浩烦躁地挠头，“唉...”</p><p>  好想金秦禹啊...</p><p>  他俩已经在一起一年多了。确认关系那天，宋旻浩在晚自习期间偷偷地拉着他哥出来，一路从二楼跑到天台，既没监控，又不会有年级主任巡视，就是有点冷。宋旻浩吸吸鼻子想，不就是表白吗，分分钟的事，说完就回班，冻不着金秦禹。</p><p>  学校的天台没有灯，金秦禹的小脸被阴影笼罩，宋旻浩努力地在黑暗中去找那双漂亮眼睛。他拉着他哥的手，“哥，我真喜欢你，特别特别特别喜欢。”他本不是扭扭捏捏的性子，可这时又感觉心快跳出嗓子眼，手心都要出汗了。说起来容易做起来难，宋旻浩这时可算是有了切身体会。他怕金秦禹嫌他的手汗，悻悻地准备松开，谁知他的声音也颤抖着，不知道是因为天台的寒气还是怕黑。</p><p>  “我也喜欢你...”宋旻浩听罢还愣一下，回过神来后，心里炸出一朵一朵小烟花。</p><p>  “嘿嘿...”宋旻浩回想起来一这段，躺在床上抖着腿傻笑。莫名得意地勾着嘴角，给金秦禹发微信。</p><p>  “哥看见通知没？延长放假了。”</p><p>  那边回复的还挺快，“看见了。”</p><p>  宋旻浩从床上爬起来，刚准备表达自己对他的思念之情，消息又来了。</p><p>  “我想见你。”</p><p>  宋旻浩开始在床上跳舞，活像个大扑棱蛾子。</p><p>  金秦禹不知道宋旻浩犯病，“家里没零食了，我爸妈还出差，送点吃的来吗帅哥。”他很少夸宋旻浩帅，除了有求于他。</p><p>  即使如此，宋旻浩也非常满足。当事人表示，虽然金秦禹不说，但从他的眼神可以看出来，他觉得我帅的惨绝人寰。李昇勋撇着嘴不服气，“金秦禹看谁都这个眼神。”紧接着吃了宋旻浩一个爆栗，“你圆锥曲线大题第二问会解了？屁话真多。”</p><p>  宋旻浩开始收拾东西准备去找他哥，翻身下床，蹲在地上挑零食，虽然他哥嘴刁，但宋旻浩花了心思挑出来的零食，还是装了一大塑料袋子。他起来的时候腿都麻了，宋旻浩龇牙咧嘴揉腿，“这他妈大半夜的，还跟我说家里没人，小妖精...”末了戴好口罩，提着袋子走到玄关，摸摸裤兜，又就想起什么没拿，回屋翻抽屉，拿了个套走了。</p><p>  宋旻浩人生准则：做爱要戴套。</p><p>  他们俩就住在一个小区，金秦禹之前也把家里备用钥匙偷出来给他，可宋旻浩总会习惯性地敲门，他觉得自己不是这个家的主人，也没资格开人家的门。他刚敲两下，门就开了，金秦禹好像本就守在门口等他一样，他套了个灰色连帽衫，底下穿了条及膝短裤。宋旻浩盯着他露出来的半截白嫩的小腿咽口水，纤细地好像一只手就可以握过来，他不敢看了，快硬了。</p><p>  金秦禹不知道他脑子里想的都是什么，调情似的捏人家下巴，“你唇钉呢？”宋旻浩不自然地收回视线，“伤口养好了，换了个透明塑料的，看不出来，年级主任也不会拿这事找我开涮。”</p><p>  宋旻浩贱兮兮地，又故意向他面前凑得特别近，几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离，“爸爸打唇钉帅不帅？”金秦禹有些好笑地推开他，起身去开冰箱，“可乐？还是啤酒？”没有听见应答，他疑惑着回头，以为宋旻浩又闹小孩子脾气，却猝不及防地被身后人抱了个满怀，他还在他耳边吹气，“办正事要紧。”</p><p>  他身子一下就软了，宋旻浩不轻不重地隔着连帽衫捏他乳尖，他闭着眼睛和他接吻，金秦禹几乎浑身上下都是敏感点，做爱的时候摸哪里都会收获一阵颤栗，他尤其享受接吻，他极爱与人唇舌交缠的柔软。他的唇形标致又泛着肉粉色，眼睛也亮亮的，似乎总有泪光。人的本性就是无限接近美丽的事物，看着它被自己蹂躏的同时，于毁灭中获得无尽的快感。</p><p>  宋旻浩抱着他去卧室，金秦禹双手揽着他脖子，纤细的小腿也勾着他的腰，宋旻浩托着他屁股，“你这个时候倒是挺粘人的了。”金秦禹性格像猫，会蜷缩在你腿边示好，也会毫不客气地拍开你伸向他的手。他拉开他的床头柜找润滑油，却发现避孕套和润滑油加起来装满了整整一抽屉，宋旻浩倒吸一口凉气，“哥你不怕伯父发现吗？哪有高中生床头柜里都是这些东西？”金秦禹也不甘示弱，他拉开宋旻浩的裤子拉链，去感受那根的硬度与热度，“哪有高中生在床上给别人操呢？”他真的是妖精，从各种意义上来说。</p><p>  宋旻浩拽着他头发从后面整根没入，金秦禹爽到抽气，他还蛮喜欢被粗暴一点的方式对待，混乱中掺杂着痛感，他借此追求极致的性体验，宋旻浩总能给他最满意的表现，淋漓尽致的，像被电击一般的感受，各种感官上的刺激被无限放大，却又被更鲜明的尾椎骨处传来的快感所覆盖过去。</p><p>  十八岁的男孩子，未曾遭受岁月过多的磨炼打击，仍饱含着满腔激情。这体现在方方面面。</p><p>  他的阴茎也够大，够粗，表面上还有虬结的青筋，他能把金秦禹撑得满满的，二人身体完美的契合。宋旻浩像刚成年的雄狮，后入的时候把他罩在自己身下，时缓时急的冲撞，阴茎与肉穴的摩擦，无一不向金秦禹传达着这一讯息。</p><p>  永远依赖我吧。</p><p>  宋旻浩把金秦禹扶起来，让他直着身子，跪着被他操，他面对着书桌，面色潮红，放肆地叫床，尽力地撅着屁股方便宋旻浩抽插，眼前模糊一片，肠液和润滑油混合在一起，打湿了宋旻浩的耻毛，他掐着他柔软的腰肢，咬着牙挺身插入，到达深处，金秦禹的小穴又紧又热，顶到敏感点还会咬他几下，宋旻浩故意激他“我操得你爽不爽？”他知道他脸皮薄，他也没指望能得到回答，就过个嘴瘾。但宋旻浩没想到被操那人竟还真应答，“嗯...啊...再深点...”</p><p>  宋旻浩脑子一热，用力撞了一下，金秦禹就没预兆地射了出来，整个人再也跪不住，趴在床上喘气，宋旻浩也被他吸得受不住，射出几股精液。他把金秦禹搂在怀里，放空了一会儿，半天才把气喘匀回过神，给避孕套打了个结扔了。他拍拍他哥，喊他一起去洗洗，抬头看了一眼书桌，大惊小怪“我靠，哥！你真牛逼。”</p><p>  金秦禹还没缓过劲来，刚刚做的狠，嗓子都叫哑了。他把脸埋在被子里，有气无力地准备爬起来，“有屁快放。”</p><p>  “哥射到化学试卷上了！”宋旻浩语气里还带点崇拜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>